Knocked up
by Hanger rack
Summary: Klavier and Ema's relationship had gotten a lot better, however it takes a turn for the worse when a drunken accident happens. Klavier gets Ema pregnant.
1. Who knew?

**A/N: Hello everybody! Before I start the story, I just wanted to inform everybody that I haven't played the game for 6 years now, so if you might find anything out of character, I do apologize for it. I'm writing the characters as I remember them, and as to how I think they would react.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, or any of their characters.**

No one expected that the glimmerous fop, and his fraulein detective would hit it off well, considering how they fought for the majority of their time. It seems that the two were more similar than they thought, because surprisingly, they had the same taste for movies. Ever since they discovered it, they've been spending more together, even having a weekly schedule of Friday night to be their movie marathon. They still disagreed upon a lot of things, but for the most part, they were getting along quite well.

The two sat down on the luxurious leather couch of Klavier's apartment, both of them engrossed in the movie. They thought about widening their movie styles and opted to watch an action film for the night, but both of them knew they didn't quite enjoy it as much as they enjoyed their sappy slice of life films.

Ema tossed her empty bag of snackoos to the trash bin, stretching a bit before going back to the couch. "That movie sucked."

"You read my thoughts, Fraulein." Klavier chuckled as he combed his fingers through his blonde locks, which were down at the moment, and not in the usual braid. He felt disappointed with the movie, but, there was still time for one more. "Your turn to pick the movie, fop." The brunette broke in his thoughts as she grabbed another bag of snackoos from her messenger bag. Klavier couldn't help but think how many of those she had with her.

As Klavier scrolled through the list of movies through his large flat screen T.V, he heard Ema curse, and immediately, she had his attention. "Something wrong Fraulein?"

"Yes! Holy shit, how could I have forgotten? The qualification forensics exam is next week!" The blonde could only raise his brow at her statement. "But Fraulein detective, you've been studying hard enough. Even during working hours, ja?" Ema's face turned a shade of red, and she knew the fop was smirking.

"Shut up," She huffs, packing the snackoos back in her bag. "Look, I'll make it up for movie night." At that, she was sure Klavier was smirking. He stood from the couch and walked closer to where she was, leaning against the white walls. "Finally going to say yes?"

Ema could only roll her eyes. "I told you fop, I don't like you that way, so keep your hands to yourself. If you keep insisting on wanting more than what we have right now, I'm taking back my movies." She frowns and finally finished packing, looking at the blonde straight in the eyes. In the midst of them getting close, Klavier's feelings for Ema grew, but of course she didn't know he was interested in her in the first place. She just assumed the fop liked to flirt, and she wasn't going to let him get to her. She was his coworker, and now maybe friend, but not his fangirl.

Klavier gave a small pout, one that Ema would have to admit to herself was quite cute. "You know Fraulein, thousands of girls would kill to have me ask them for dinner." "Too bad I'm not one of them." There was a small grin on the brunette's face, and Klavier guessed that that would be enough for him.

"Will you have dinner with me if I help you review for your forensics exam?" His bright blue eyes looked as if they knew she was going to say yes. It wasn't such a bad offer really. She gets free dinner, and a free tutorial. Klavier was a prosecutor, so he did know his way around forensics, much more than she'd like to admit. She heaved a sigh and bit her lip lightly, just thinking to herself if it was worth it before finally giving in.

"Fine. But, I choose the place AND you will help me with the review. Don't use the time to flirt." She warned jokingly, but Klavier knew she was serious. "Ja, ja Fraulein. I'll behave." He smiles, feeling rather proud of himself that he finally got his beautiful Fraulein to go out with him. "Shall I see you out?" "No, no, I'm good." She brushed him off lightly. "See you tomorrow fop. I'll text you the details. And don't watch that new movie without me." And with that, Ema went on her own way.

Klavier grinned to himself, feeling like he had just had a very, _very_ , successful concert. He was finally going to take his Fraulein detective out for dinner, and he could already feel that everything was going to be great.

 **[ Text Message from: Meine Liebe: The steak house at 8 tomorrow. Don't be late.]**

* * *

"…fop?" Ema briefly looked at the blonde and let out an exasperated sigh. "Will you stop smiling at me like that, you're kind of creeping me out."

Klavier didn't stop though, however he came back to his senses. Ema took a bite of her steak and pointed to her book. "You said you would review me." "And review you I shall." The blonde grinned as he read over some of the questions in the book. Ema struggled a bit since this was the new chapter of the book that she had barely read yet, but fortunately for her, she got most of the questions correct. She just hoped she would remember everything she studied in the book.

"Why don't we take a break from reviewing for a while?" Klavier closed the put and put it on his side of the table. Ema bit her lip again. She wanted to review a bit more, but figured what they did for today was enough, after all, the fop already did his part of the deal, now she had to do hers, which was simply have dinner with him.

She savored the taste of steak in her mouth, enjoying herself. She didn't think Klavier would be the type to enjoy steak houses, but he proved her wrong. He himself was enjoying the steak, and though Ema might be unaware, he enjoyed having her with him more than eating the steak. "Hey fop?"

"Ja, Fraulein?" Ema looked at him for a bit. If he'd ask her out to dinner before their relationship got better, she was sure she would have snackooed him then. But here they were, eating dinner like good _friends_. Ema was definitely a smart woman, but Klavier couldn't deny that she didn't even know the first thing about love, dating, or if someone was into her. She'd bury her nose in all those science books that she might have forgotten a few lessons about human interaction.

The brunette shook her head, a small smile on her face as she finished up the last bits of the steak. "Nothing. Just thought that this probably never would have happened if you were still a glimmerous fop." Klavier raised his brow, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Oh? Are you saying I'm not a glimmerous fop anymore?"

"You still are!" Ema took it back, a pale blush dusting on her cheeks. "I-I was just saying," She composed herself a little more. "That you aren't very glimmerous anymore. You're more of… Just a fop." Both of them couldn't help but laugh. That did sound a tad bit ridiculous.

"I'll take that as a compliment then, _meine liebe_." Ema blinks, eyebrows furrowing a bit. "And what exactly does that mean?" "I'm not telling." Klavier grinned cheekily, and Ema could only roll her eyes. "As long as it doesn't mean glimmerous fraulein, I think I'm okay with that." She laughs.

* * *

After dinner, Ema refused to take a ride on Klavier's sports car, claiming that it would most likely, only make her sick. The blonde quickly agreed, not wanting to clean anything off of his new leather seats. They walked together, enjoying the quiet night. Luckily, it was late enough that the people weren't hanging out and making noise in the streets, and both of them rather enjoyed the short moment of peace they'd have.

"Fraulein," Klavier broke the silence. They continued their walk, taking a turn. Ema didn't talk, but the blonde knew she was listening. "I was wondering… Wouldn't you want to deepen our relationship?"

Ema stops, looking at Klavier who stopped as well. "Do you… Would you mind repeating that..?"

"I want us to have something more. You know I've always been interested in you, Fraulein Skye." Ema would usually be reacting violently, but the weight of the atmosphere and the cold breeze shut her up. The fop was serious, and that was something she rarely saw.

Both of them were silent, waiting for the other to talk first. Ema was holding on the strap of her messenger bag, fiddling with it lightly. Their relationship did take a turn for a better, but Ema really just didn't see Klavier that way. She knew she'd be murdered by the thousands of fangirls Gavin had, but she just wasn't… ready. She wanted to focus on getting in the forensics.

Klavier parted his lips, about to say something before Ema started. "I'll.. think about it.." She finished hesitantly, feeling bad as she saw that hopeful look in those blue eyes. "Fop- Gavin. You do know that… we're only friends right..?" It was 2026, and friendzone wasn't really a thing anymore. Yet, she put the fop in the friendzone. She could only imagine Lana's reaction once she tells her about this.

"Yes, but you said you would think about it. I'll hang on to that." He gave a small smile, and Ema couldn't help but notice that small tinge of sadness mixed into that smile. "Just let me finish my forensics exam, and I'll let you know." For now, that sounded good enough for Klavier. He nodded, and they continued their walk home.

* * *

Klavier had just gotten back to his apartment, sighing to himself as he plopped down on his sofa. He felt like he already knew her answer, after she'd put him in the friendzone. "Who even does that now?" He chuckled softly. It was another reason to like Ema though.

There were thousands of women who would die to be in Ema's place, and yet it seems that it didn't matter much to his Fraulein detective. She wasn't easy, and he liked that about her. Most of all, she was true to herself. That was what Klavier found most attractive about her. He didn't have to be so serious around her, and it was a nice change of atmosphere if he were to be honest.

 **[Text Message from: Meine Liebe: Forgot to say. Thanks for the dinner fop. Btw, you owe me a bag of snackoos for making me think about your stupid question!]**

"Of course, with Fraulein Skye, I'd still have to pay for asking her out." He smiled as he read the text. She was thinking about it, which meant he had hope, and he'd cling to that small string of hope until she gave out her answer.

Three weeks went by, and Ema still didn't have her answer, not that Klavier minded. He knew her mind was still focused on what the results of her exam would be. Even during movie night, she couldn't focus on what they were watching. That was when Klavier told her to rest, and hope for the best. They didn't have any case present, so his Fraulein detective could rest as much as she wanted.

Klavier stepped out of the built in shower of his bedroom, rubbing his wet locks with the towel. He grabbed his phone and looked over the texts he'd receive.

 **[Text message from: Daryan: Klav, band practice 3]**

He scoffed. If anything, he should be texting that to Daryan. He was the one who was always late after all. He scrolled through other messages, which were mostly about his bills, until..

 **[Text message from: Meine Liebe: I know you're not busy. Go drink with me]**

Ema wasn't asking, she was demanding, and the blonde found that sexy. He smirks, it was the first time that Ema had initiated, what could go wrong?

He started tapping on his phone to text Daryan.

 **[Text message to: Daryan: I can't come today, I'll go tomorrow]**

Little did he know, drinking with Ema would be one of the worse decisions he'd ever encounter.


	2. It's official

Blue orbs met a deeper pair of blue orbs, both of them silent as they took in the situation. Both of them were on Ema's worn out couch, the brunet on top of the blonde, surrounded by dozens and dozens of empty beer bottles.

Ema tore her gaze away from the blue eyes and slowly looked down to her breasts, which were pressed against Klavier's tanned chest, confirming her worst fear- their nakedness. She immediately opened her mouth, about to scream until a tan hand went over and covered them, their eyes meeting once again.

"G-Guten morge- Ah, good morning," his mother tongue almost took over from his unease as he cautiously removed his hand from the still shaken brunet. He stilled himself, waiting to see if the detective would scream, relief washing over him when she didn't.

"We need another drink." The man decided. It was all he could offer to at least make them both a little more comfortable. Ema could only nod silently in accord as she peeled herself away from Klavier, grabbing the nearest item of clothing to cover herself, which was her lab coat.

The blonde averted his eyes from the detective courteously and slipped his jeans back on, grateful for the fact that he chose not to wear his tight, leather pants as he chose to go on commando.

Both of them were definitely not virgins, but the man felt it was as if that was the case. Being a rockstar, he had plenty of himself to give off to the fans he deemed passed his standards. Ever since he fell for the detective though, he had turned down any offer of sex, cleansing himself as if he did something so wrong. But at the moment, he might have.

"Drinks." He repeated to himself and went to the undersized dining table, where the majority of the untouched alcohol were. He took two bottles, handing the other to the brunet before awkwardly sitting on the other end of the couch. He calmed himself with a breath and took a swig of beer.

"I just had sex with my boss." At that, Klavier instantly spit out his drink, almost choking on the bitter beverage as he took in what the woman just said.

"I-I," he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and looked over to the brunet, who looked over to him as well. Both of them still barely awake, disheveled and at a loss for words. Dead silence fell on them once again.

Ema's words were very true, and it only bothered him with how straight forwardly she'd said them. He took the time to collect himself, choosing his words wisely.

"I... I won't use it against you, fraulein." He finally broke the silence, staring at the now very interesting floor. He still felt the brunet's gaze on his person.

"I know."

Silence fell once more, both of them just taking quiet sips of their beer. It was painfully uncomfortable between the walls of the apartment, especially at the living room where the two sat. Both looking at each other from time to time, waiting for the other to break the ice.

The blonde lightly ran his fingers through his blonde hair which came undone at the night's activities, thinking of something to say. Fortunately, Ema spoke first.

"You know, it's never been this awkward for me after sex." Klavier could only chuckle at her, remembering his earlier thoughts.

"I could say the same."

"But holy shit." She sighed and leaned back to the couch. The lab gown rode up her thighs freely, and the blonde chose to look at her face instead. "I just had sex with my boss."

At this, the prosecutor rose his brow. "You already said that, fraulein."

"Yeah, but what the hell? I mean, I dunno.." she shrugged, and the two people looked at each other in understanding.

"Well, if it helps soothe you, you were more experienced than I thought-" and at that, a snackoo hit his forehead, he didn't even know how the hell she got the damned snack.

"Shut up! What the shit, fop." She glared, feeling the blood rush to her pale cheeks as she took another swig of the blasted alcohol. "How the hell do you even remember it?!"

"For starters, I have a good memory." His cheeky grin did nothing to remove the glare off the brunet's face. "And, you were already drunk when I got here, fraulein. Meine Gott, I didn't even want to drink anymore, but you insisted. And this led to that and here we are." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, finally feeling the dreaded hangover.

"It's just sex though, fraulein. Drunk sex at that. Nothing wrong with it."

"Well.. that's true..." Ema nodded slowly in agreement. "It's just so weird. I mean, I'm your employee after all."

Klavier rolled his eyes, and looked at her as if saying seriously? "You're not the first employee I fucked."

"Gross, I don't want to know who and what happened." She gave him the finger. But Klavier only brushed it off, already used to receiving such vulgarities from her. Ema could only sigh at the unfazed blonde.

"Look, I know forgetting this ever happened will just make it awkward, and it's not like we ever will, so let's just... deal with it?"

"I like the sound of that, however, you still haven't told me why you suddenly wanted to go drinking?"

"Oh."

The detective bit her lip, her eyebrows slanting down as she lightly hit her head with her wrist. "I didn't pass forensics... again. Like usual," the words went through her lips bitterly. "I don't think I'll ever pass. I don't know why I even think I'm meant for forensics when I can't even do my job at homicide properly." She sighed, staring blankly into nothingness, feeling the weight of her words awaken the pain in her heart. Taking the exam year after year to no success already left an impact on the detective, and this time was no different.

"I'm sorry to hear that, fraulein." Klavier frowned and stood, going to get her another bottle of beer.

"You did nothing wrong, fop. Don't apologize." She shrugged and watched him as he got the booze. "You know, all these alcohol will destroy our liver right? Scientifically speaking of course."

"Ja, but it seems like you need it."

She shook her head, a sad smile on her face, one that Klavier had never seen before. "I just needed someone to talk to. I was so... I don't know... I just needed to take it off my mind. So I drank. Sorry I didn't wait for you, Gavin."

"I don't mind fraulein. Like I said, it seems like you needed it. Besides, I think it worked. You even got me in bed." He winked, making an attempt at lightening the mood.

Ema's face turned crimson again as she huffed. "Oh shut up! God, what's wrong with you." She laughed. "I must say, you weren't as bad as I thought."

"I know fraulein, I'm an Adonis." He stood tall, showing his built muscles proudly. "Though, the fact that you thought about it makes me think you were waiting for me."

"No, you're a fop." She grinned, ignoring the last words said, and gorgeous body that was shown for her.

Klavier rolled his eyes, his charming smile coming back as well at his small success of making his favorite brunet smile. "And yet you slept with me."

"Shut uuuup! If I'd known you'd be this proud about it, I wouldn't even let you in my apartment." It was Ema's turn to roll her eyes as she laughed.

"We should do it more often." The blonde looked at her, a playful smile on his lips. Ema bit her lip.

"No. I didn't like you that way, remember?" She tried to look at him straight in the eyes. Klavier sighed and shrugged.

"I tried my luck. Anyway-"

"Didn't. I said didn't. So, why the fuck not right?" She said before she could even stop herself and looked at the astonished man.

The prosecutor frowned, his hands balling into fists at his uncertainty. "Don't play with me, fraulein."

"I'm not kidding!" Ema stood abruptly, the lone lab gown she wore open, doing nothing to hide her body from the blonde. "W-what if.." she took a shaky breath, still unsure of herself. She didn't really think Klavier was a fop anymore- well he still was, she just came to be on better terms with him. But, she didn't hate it, the company the blonde provided. In fact, she didn't hate him anymore.

The detective calmed her nerves that she didn't even realize where there, well she knew of course, but she didn't heed any attention to them as she looked into those ocean blue orbs. "What if I want more?"

"I want more than sex." Klavier countered, standing his ground. He was used to having sweet nights of heavy fucking, but with the brunet, he wanted more than her body, he liked her for her personality, her taste, herself. He liked Ema as a whole, not as someone who'd simply benefit him. "You know I am attracted to you, Ema." The sound of her name being said in that thick accent woke something in her, and her eyes fell in a daze, feeling her blood pump slower as she reached to hold the blonde's balled fist, gently rubbing his knuckles as she watched the tan hands slowly open.

"Then I'll try my best. I... It feels wrong just being friends when I know you like me, so why not give it a try? Who knows, I might learn to love a fop like you." Her words sounded sincere, and she looked like she was genuinely interested. She took a step towards the blonde, removing her hold on his hand and wrapping her arms around his neck, letting out a pleased hum of approval as she felt the man's hands falling on her hips.

She gently kissed at his defined jaws, sucking on it gently. "If things don't work out, we can continue being friends. What do you say, Gavin?" She continued the flurry of kisses towards his lips, kissing just the side of it.

Klavier was still in disbelief at what was happening, but he'd take any chance he could have with her. He leaned in to press his lips against her soft, still swollen ones, letting his hands roam around her sides. That was all Ema needed to know the man agreed with her. And with that, she pulled away, giving a quick peck to his cheek and rushing to the small of her bedroom, Klavier following nearby for a replay of the night's events.

"You okay, pal? You don't look too good." Gumshoe inquired as he looked at the other detective. They were called for an emergency meeting, at five in the morning, regarding the murder of a politician. The previous night, all of them were working over time for another case that involved another politician, so most of them were really looking groggy. The brunet just looked a little worse than the others, mostly because she barely had a wink of sleep. She stayed over at the prosecutor's luxurious home for the night, supposedly for their movie night, but the two quickly became busy with themselves, letting the pent up stress go with their love making.

Ema just nodded, closing the bag of snackoos she'd been munching on earlier. "Yes, detective. Its just too early-!" She stopped, her eyes widening as she suddenly felt nauseous, dropping the snackoos on the office floor as she made a run for the bathroom.

She managed to make it in time, lifting the toilet seat and emptying the contents of her stomach- which were snackoos- into the bowl. Whatever energy was left on the brunet was completely gone once she was done. Ema slumped on the restroom stall, trying to calm her breathing when she heard a familiar voice.

"Fraulein?"

She looked up at her man tiredly, her face pale as she barely managed to keep her eyes open. "The hell are you doing here?" She muttered. Klavier reached down and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, holding her by the waist as he hoisted her up.

"This happens to be the men's bathroom, meine liebe. I saw you run in. You don't look like you're well." He commented as he helped her to the sink. He was faring much better than the detective, having drowned his sleepiness with the magic that was coffee.

"So I've been told.." she cleaned her mouth, spitting out whatever bits of sick was there before washing her face a bit to freshen up.

The man kept his hold on the brunet, his hand moving to her shoulder to give them a gentle squeeze. "I'll take you to the infirmary then?" The brunet shook her head.

"No need. Stupid meeting's gonna start soon." She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eye bags were dark and she was ghostly pale. She almost wanted to go to the infirmary. Almost.

The blonde prosecutor just nodded, knowing that his fraulein was stubborn, and no matter how much he begged, she'd deny his help. He was in a much more serious mood, feeling tired as well, but not as bad as Ema. He just didn't feel like it would be right to argue at the moment, and instead, just follow the woman's wishes. "Shall we then?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They retreated from the men's room and went on their way, Klavier eyeing the brunet from time to time. He couldn't help but feel unease, knowing that his employee, his liebe was sick.

Their walk back to the office was slow, and quiet, but mostly slow. It was as if Ema was dragging herself. But despite her condition, she still refused any help from the blonde, pushing herself to go through with it, taking it as a small challenge, and mumbling softly to herself about newton's laws to keep herself going.

Hard as it was, she made it. She got to the office. Finally. Normally it would have been a very short walk, it won't even get her tired, but the migraine and the weakness she felt weren't helping. But she did it. She was here. And as the blonde prosecutor opened the door for her, she fainted.

Ema slowly fluttered her eyes open, looking up and knowing that she was no where near home. She didn't panic though, because she was in Klavier's home, in his room. And as if on cue, the man opened the door, holding a glass of water and the bag of snackoos she'd left in the office.

"Fop..." she kept her eyes on him, tiredness still evident in her voice. The man acknowledged her with a nod, and had the brunet not felt so fatigued, she would have commented on it.

The items were put on the bed side table beside her as the blonde sat next to her on the edge of the bed, a sigh escaping his lips as he laced his fingers with Ema's, smiling when he felt her squeeze his palms lightly.

Not much was said at the time, both of them just watching each other as Klavier gently pulled the detective's hand, letting his lips brush against her knuckles before giving them a soft kiss, doing the same to each of her fingers before doing the same to the palm of her hand, his eyebrows creasing lightly as he continued down to her wrists.

"Are you okay..?" The voice broke him off the trance like state he had entered, and he realized he abhorred hearing her voice so weak when he knew just how strong she could be.

He laced their fingers together once again, looking at the brunet and frowning as he saw how much he's worried her. "I'm sorry, fraulein. Ja, I'm okay..." he took in a breath and lied down beside her, never once breaking the hold of their hands even as the detective cuddled up to him, leaning on to his well sculpted chess, although slightly disappointed that they were covered with clothes, but in this case, Ema felt too tired to argue.

"They said you were overworked, fatigued... you should have said something to me last night so I let you rest instead..." his voice was low, but deep and comforting. Instead of burying herself more into the warmth of the man's chest, the brunet looked up at Klavier, studying his features, his expressions.

She heaved a sigh. "How could I when we both needed it? No one's to blame." Ema lightly held on the purple blazer the blonde wore, pulling him closer to her person. Klavier kissed the top of her head as if to comfort her.

"But here you are with high fever..."

The brunet shook her head, the slight flush in her cheeks from said fever making it's way into Klavier's gaze. "It's not something I'll die from, and you know it. Scientifically speaking of course. And let's be honest fop, all of us are overworked, even you." She pointed out, to which, Klavier let out a breathy chuckle.

"Still, it would have been nice if you told me. I'm a good boss." He winked, and he only received a glare from his fraulein, but he knew she wasn't really mad.

He lowered himself to nuzzle her neck, pressing his lips to the soft skin. "And since I'm such a good boss, I gave you the whole week off-"

"What?!" Ema sat up, looking at the man incredulously. "Are you insane? I have bills to pay you know! What the actual-" before she could even finish, the blonde sat up and pulled her to his lap. "It's paid leave. You know me fraulein, I'm not so inconsiderate. Just to be sure you're well again okay?"

The brunet was still frowning, but she gave in and sighed. "Fine, don't scare me like that."

"I won't."

Klavier started kissing at her neck, slowly going to her shoulders.

"I love you."

"Damn it. I love you too, fop."


End file.
